


Perfectly Pacifist

by makingitwork



Series: Magnetised to You [3]
Category: X men first class, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, CEO Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik thinks his char char is so smart, First Meetings, Fluff, Lawyer Erik, M/M, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: How Charles and Erik meet <3





	Perfectly Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Erik is twenty four, one of the youngest CEO's in New York, a mutant rights lawyer, standing up for the injustices that mutants have to suffer everyday. 

He knows why he's here. It's one of the largest mutant talks to take place in Chesley Stadium in years, and it's being given by an Omega Level telepath by the name of Charles Xavier, and really, anything about mutants, and Erik is there. Context is important, especially for cases, which is why he's dragged Emma along with him. The place is bursting, tickets were incredibly expensive, but Emma has connections, and they have prime seats near the front row. The hall spans up and out above them, bustling with college students who are hyped up about the world, humans who want to stand for the cause, a few police officers and business men to keep an eye out, and a few cynical humans. There are teachers and mothers, and people from all walks of life. Most of the students seem to have a notepad, and are watching the empty stage eagerly, waiting for the professor. 

'He's the youngest professor to have a degree from both Harvard and Oxford.' Emma says, studying her nails. Erik hums, feigning disinterest. 'He's 22, single, and gay.'

'Emma.'

'I'm just saying. He also comes with quite the inheritance. Just...a pretty good bachelor is about to walk onto the stage, right about...now.'

Erik stares.

Charles Xavier is a thing of beauty. 

He's small, sturdy, with floppy brown hair and glittering blue eyes and sinful red lips, looking like the prince out of a fairytale. Except he's wearing a horrible grey tweed jacket and horrendous orange-tinted tie. His trousers however, hug his legs perfectly. It's almost funny at first, how he walks onto the stage, looking so small, so unassuming, moon coloured skin pale and perfect under the harsh lights. The stage is huge around him, and Erik, just like everyone else, has leaned forward.

'Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,' he begins, and he talks with a smile, a gorgeous, enchanting British accent, and it echoes in their heads in a way that is definitely telepathic but not at all invasive. It leaves a wonderful imprint of the words, emphasising, keeping everyone enlightened, hooked. 'I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and you've all paid a great deal of money to be here, so I'm hoping to be as informative as I can.' He slides his hands into his pockets and begins to pace the stage slowly, microphone tucked neatly behind his ear. 'I'm going to start with a brief summary of evolution, and I can see a couple of my grad students here, so they won't be surprised by anything,' he shoots a sweet wink at a couple of students. 'Well, as Darwin put so eloquently...'

Erik's enraptured. The professor is passionate, engrossed, so unbelievably intelligent and confident. As he walks he brings one hand out of his pocket to swipe through his hair, and when he's explaining genetic theories of the X gene he moves both hands intricately, excited by all the possibilities. He's filling the stage more and more, brimming his presence until it spills over and onto everyone watching in awe. 

'We have the power to change the world!' He exclaims with a beam 'Humans, mutants, we are  _brothers._ We should stand side by side! We  _all_ have our talents, be us human or mutant, there is an equality about us! Mutants should not fear humans and humans should not fear mutants! We are brethren.' He takes a breath, stepping forward, so his toes are at the edge of the stage and a few people on the front row look tempted to reach out and touch him. His voice is softer; 'there is so much  _pain._ So much discrimination, so much injustice, I can feel it,' he taps his temple, looking forlorn 'better than most. I say we look to the past, and we learn. Look at Martin Luther King, let's focus not on our differences, but come together.' He takes another breath, and smiles beautifully, earnestly, like he believes the entire world can be cured. It's a hope that Erik has always shot down, his cynicism and realism far too strong, but the Professor looks like he sees a different world, an idyllic world. 'I vote peace. And I will always vote peace.' He ducks his head, almost shyly 'thank you, very much.' He raises his hand in gratitude, and is then being led off the stage by a security guard.

He doesn't even notice when he rises to his feet to clap with everyone else. 

As everyone starts to file out, he misses the presence in his mind. Emma looks slightly dazed.

'It's rare to see someone so intelligent, so...hopeful,' she says finally, and Erik half smiles

'He is very unique.'

'Do you agree with him?'

'You know I don't. Peace is not an option, the humans will never understand. It's us or them.'

They head back to the office, and Erik keenly misses the presence in his head all day. 

...

...

...

'Mr Leinsherr?' Angel's voice drifts through the intercom, and he grunts, not looking up from the contract he's revising. 'There's a Professor Xavier here to see you? He doesn't have an appointment.'

Erik sits bolt up right. 'Send him in!' He croaks hoarsely, and a second later, it is- it's Professor Xavier, in a frumpy cardigan and pink tie, smiling apologetically. 

'I'm terribly sorry to barge in, I'm-'

'Professor Xavier,' Erik nods, holding out a hand which Charles takes merrily. Charles' hand is soft and slight in Erik's larger, stronger one, and Erik likes it. 'I had the very good luck of seeing your speech the other week at the Chesely.'

Charles beams 'did you? Oh, how marvellous! I was so nervous, what did you think? My sister informs me that I was a little quick.' He takes a seat at Erik's gesture and sets down his briefcase, there are bits of papers sticking out and it's very easy to picture him excitedly explaining theories to a class full of undergrads. 

'I didn't think so at all. I loved the telepathic echo. It was all- well, most of it, was excellent.'

Charles arches an eyebrow.

'Just...cohabitation isn't an option.' Erik cringed. He was certain and firm in his beliefs and yet in the face of this unwavering optimism, a part of him feared the Professor's judgement. 

'Your beliefs are your beliefs,' Charles said softly, a small curve to his lips 'you have your reasons for them. I can only hope that you do not judge me for my pacifism.'

'I don't! At all!' Erik stutters, and takes a moment to regain composure. 'So, Professor, what brings you here?'

'Oh, call me Charles please,' he says, swiping a hand through his hair and Erik wants to do that. Wants to curl and tangle his fingers in those locks. 'There are these two boys, Alex and Scott Summers, and they're mutants, they can blast energy through their bodies, it's amazing, really, the energy itself seems plasma like in nature, it's incredibly strong and they're red, both of them, it links them as family and-'

'Charles,' Erik chimes softly, fondly, and Charles blushes 

'Yes! Yes, sorry, well, Alex, the older one, he's nearly 17 and I'd love for him to be tried as an adult, and I was wondering if you'd represent him? Their home life is...difficult, and I'm more than happy to pay-'

Erik frowns 'what is your relationship to Alex?'

'I'm his teacher.'

'But he's 17.'

'Oh, not at the college, I also run a small institute-'

' _Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children.'_ Erik gapes, his mind connecting the two. A safe haven for mutants in abusive situations, a place where there powers could be nurtured and blossom. 'Mein gott, how do you have the time?'

Charles shuffles, embarrassed 'I'm only a Professor part time, really, and I have a lot of help with the school.' He licks his lips, and Erik wants him. Wants him all to himself forever. Wants this pacifist professor who wants the world to declare peace and wants to save everyone. He hasn't felt this level of attraction ever before. It's like every sense is tuned to Charles. Charles blushes and Erik remembers that Charles is a telepath. 'I'm sorry, my friend,' Charles smiles softly 'you're mind is very open to me,'

The CEO leans forward 'I'll happily take the case. And I don't lose.'

Charles beamed at him 'thank you, so much. You're saving them.'

Erik rolled his eyes 'I think _you're_ doing that.'

The professor appraised him for a moment, before leaning back and looking up at him through those big, blue eyes 'I hope you don't think this terribly forward of me, but-'

'Yes.'

Charles laughed, and it was sunshine and hope 'I thought I was supposed to be the telepath.'

'Please, call me,' Erik pleaded, pushing his card towards Charles, and Charles took it with a small grin. 

'I definitely will.'

 

And three hours later, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'll definitely have a fic later in this series where they have an argument about their ideological differences, and maybe Erik yells something at Charles about being a pacifist and Charles gets upset, cue some compromising, and cute Erik baking Charles cookies and calling him pretty to make it better   
> xxxx


End file.
